


Tub Play Time

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to move, her hand crawling up his thigh, her scent mixing in with those of the candles - vanilla and something else - he tried not to swallow. Her other hand crawled up his other thigh, her fingers curling on the outside of them fist, squeezing the flesh before moving up to his hips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tub Play Time

Kaidan leaned back, his shoulders meeting the cold metallic edge of the tub for a moment before he slowly slid down into the hot, steaming water of the bath. His skin scalded red for a few minutes, his lips pulled back in a silent hiss but it didn't stop him from slipping down further until his chin flirted with the surface of the water. 

He took in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he dunked his head under the surface to loosen the stiff mane of his hair, sweat and dirt from their last mission already tearing it apart. He didn't mind really, his muscles tensed as he resurfaced, rubbing a hand across his face to clear the drops of water sliding down his brows and temples. He pushed a breath through his lips, clearing the water there too before sinking down again, comfortable against the sharp contrast of the heat of the water and cold of the metal. 

He felt his eyes droop, the heat permeating his tired body into a sleepy lull he didn't resist - his arms and legs were weightless in the large expanse of water, and soon he slipped swiftly into darkness. 

He wasn't sure just when Shepard had come in, he stirred awake when the cooling water rippled against his cooler skin, his chin rose slightly as his brows knitted together slightly, he peered out of one eye and noticed the surrounding area glowing with a soft low warming light but anything beyond that was dark as night. He felt her hand on his knee, the soft sound of subtle waves of the water stirred him awake even more and he opened his eyes just a little wider, catching her full mouth in a devious smirk. 

He didn't want to move, her hand crawling up his thigh, her scent mixing in with those of the candles - vanilla and something else - he tried not to swallow. Her other hand crawled up his other thigh, her fingers curling on the outside of them fist, squeezing the flesh before moving up to his hips. He sensed her kneeling down between them, her fingers lightly scratching across his belly and _down._ He arched his back just enough to betray his awake state and heard her smirk. She didn't touch anything, just the edge of his shaft and the curve of his balls and slipped her hand down the inside of his thigh. 

Her other hand slipped upwards, across his pecks, her thumb pressed down on his nipple - her breath exhaled as she bit her lip forcing his exposed skin above the water to pucker up in goosebumps. She leaned down, her lips meeting the center of his chest and she pressed a soft kiss on his breast bone, her hand under the water slipped over his sac and cupped him gently. Kaidan felt the corner of his lips curl into a smile, his erection slowly making itself evident as the seconds ticked by. 

Shepard smirked again, her fingers curling around his hardening shaft for a moment before shifting places slowly. She sat up on his lap, her heating sex pressed against the taunt muscles of his belly as she slowly pumped his shaft behind her. She rolled her hips teasingly, her vaginal lips kissing his belly at just the right angle to let her clit flirt with pleasure. Her hand stroked him, Kaidan opened his eyes and bit his lower lip at the sight. 

Her breasts were just there, within reach, slick with water, pert nipples teasing him as the cool air puckered them to a peak that demanded his attention. He felt her move back just a little and pressed the length of his erection against the crack of her ass, her rolling hips rubbing him against the soft skin. His head fell back, her hand was still pumping him slowly, her thumb flicked the edge of his head in a slow and torturous motion. 

His hands grabbed her hips but her other free hand pressed hard against his chest, curling into a fist and she tugged at the hair in a warning. He looked up, her devious grin still there but her lower lips was tinted red, her cheeks pink with pleasure as she shook her head. He gripped her hips regardless, imprinting the skin with half moons from his short, blunt nails and she groaned. 

His hips rolled, her fist gripped his shaft harder as he slid against the slit of her ass cheeks. Her sex pressed harder against him, he could feel the heat mounting between them. 

Shepard watched him, his head lulled back against the edge of the bath, brows knit together hard in concentration, the olive skin glistening under the water while she touched him. His lips curled and pressed together tight when she did that thing with wrist and his mouth slacked open, his breath hitched hard and she could see his heart beat on his neck. The dip between his collar bone thumped with the speed of his arousal and she felt her own lust grow ten folds when her name escaped his lips with a groan. She squeezed the head of his cock, twisted her fingers against the slit and angled her hips once more. Her clit rubbed against his abdomen, itching to climb even further and he obliged, curling himself slightly to meet her need. 

Kaidan felt her speed grow urgent, her fingers sliding down to his balls and squeeze them just the way he liked - his hips pumped up, knocking Shepard a little bit forward, her nipples now rubbing against him and he held down her hips, moving her harder against him. 

Her thighs tightened around his hips, he felt her lips brush against his ear and her hot breath was intoxicating. 

"Do it, Kaidan, I need to feel it," she whispered, her voice thick with lust and need - he bit his lower lip, his balls tighten as she stroked him harder, the water sloshed greedily around them and suddenly his amp heated behind his head. 

The room went dark as biotic energy flared out from him, Shepard moaned out his name when the candles snuffed out from the mere energy of the blast and all she could see was him. Blue, beautiful and so bright in the darkness. 

He felt her stiffen, a cry of pleasure tore from her throat as he came inside her hand, his shout almost as strong as her own. She collapsed, laughing while Kaidan could barely catch his breath and shook his head. 

"I need to take baths more often," he murmured as Shepard reached for a bar of soap, her smirk still perched on her lips as she nods in agreement. 


End file.
